


Always You

by Milotzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: MyWitch25Days, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Haiku, Limericks, Love, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: Snapshots of a relationship...





	1. His First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stupid Harry Potter Comix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220571) by [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has graduated from Hogwarts. Rosmerta helps him finish his education.

Rosmerta takes pi-  
-ty on Severus Snape on  
Graduation day.

Or maybe more than  
Pity because despite his  
Hair he's quite handsome.


	2. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a young teacher, Severus is a customer ofthe Three Broomsticks. He is less interested in the drinks than the landlady.

(1)  
There was a lonely young wizard called Snape  
Who'd spend his money on drinks just to gape  
At Rosmerta's boobs and behind  
And stare into her eyes, so kind,  
Which made his long langer* take shape

*=dick, plonker, todger, knob, ...

(2)  
There was a buxom witch called Rosmerta  
Who swore that no man would again hurt her,  
But when she stole a quick glance,  
At Snape's prick, quite by chance,  
She let all her caution desert her.


	3. Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Stupid Harry Potter Comix, Number 92

When Severus threatened to stay away  
If they didn't address the food's qualitay  
In his soup went some knuts  
Because “I hope he finally shuts  
up about food and instead looks at what I've got to display."

(Last line spoken very quickly under her breath as she is walking towards his table. And, by golly, does she make sure he sees what she has to display.)


	4. Other Wizards Don't Stand a Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosmerta is good at her job.

Drunk Wizard:  
Oh Rosmerta-san  
Your eyes are like whisky casks  
I want to drown in

Rosmerta:  
Drown in them you may,  
Sir, or not, do what you please,  
But first pay your bill


	5. Together (Weather)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can't get enough of each other.

Caught in a snow storm.  
Rain, shine, or even snow, they'll  
Weather the weather.


	6. Dreaming of Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he isn't there, Rosmerta dreams of Severus.

_"Is it real? Or is it a fantasy?"_

My cunt starts dripping  
As he slowly unbuttons  
His pants. What a sight.

Giant erection  
In my hands. He moans my name,  
Rosmerta, and comes.

His crooked nose rubs  
My clit. His tongue flicks and licks,  
I cry with pleasure.

The bright moon touches  
our naked bodies. We fuck.  
His hand strokes my hair.


	7. The View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is happier than he has ever been.

Oh happy view, my  
Sweet. Two full moons jiggling a-  
-bove. You on my broom.


	8. Santa Lucia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes dreams come true...

His hair may have been raven-coloured instead of blonde, his gown may have been grey and not white, he might have served her tea instead of the traditional coffee and he certainly wasn't her eldest daughter but when Rosmerta saw her Santa Lucia come into her bedroom on December 13, she knew all her Christmas wishes had come true.


	9. When We Are Old (Their Anniversary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They celebrate their anniversary.

Even when older  
Than shown here, once a year, they  
Come back to where it

Began, all those years  
Ago. They're both retired,  
And very happy.


End file.
